Zapach Mandarynek
by Artur the Artist
Summary: Święta są takie pretensjonalne i komercyjne. Aby pogłębić wywołany nimi emocjonalny dołek, Ulquiorra dzień przed mikołajkami zaczyna nową szkołę. Od razu wpada na całkiem inną od siebie osobę, cieszącą się życiem i nadchodzącym świętem. AU, Ulquiorra x Orihime


Lodowaty wiatr próbował rozpleść ciepły szalik chroniący bladą szyję pod nim. Poddał się, gdy dłoń w rękawiczce heroicznie przybyła z pomocą, zawiązując szalik ciaśniej, i skupił się na odsłoniętych policzkach. Uszczypnął je kilka razy, prowokując wyraźne, czerwone rumieńce na alabastrowej skórze. Po czym odfrunął ku grupce rozchichotanych dzieciaków, ostatnie raz zahaczając o wystający znad szalika nos. Pozostawił po sobie wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu i wyraźny zapach mandarynek. W powietrzu czuć było już magię świąt, choć grudzień dopiero się zaczął.

I Ulquiorra może byłby skłonny to przyznać, gdyby nie przechodził właśnie obok piekarni, gdzie na wystawie widniała piramida z tych przeklętych pomarańczowych owoców, nie miał pieniędzy na bułkę, i do tego nie szedłby do nowej szkoły. Piątego grudnia, gdy rok szkolny trwał w najlepsze.

Cienka warstwa śniegu skrzypiała pod jego czarnymi butami, a mróz nie oszczędzał chronionych jedynie przez cienki materiał spodni łydek. W tym momencie chłopak pomyślał, jakże wspaniale byłoby założyć te tęczowe getry, które widział w jakimś sklepie ulicę dalej.

Zaraz potem przeklął swój przemarznięty mózg, najwyraźniej niezdolny już do logicznego myślenia. I on ma tak zacząć szkołę?

Zawahał się nad pomysłem spojrzenia na zegarek. Ma wyjąć dłoń na ten mróz? Ostatecznie zrezygnował. Szkoła nie zając, nie ucieknie. Co z tego, że wyszedł z domu trochę później, niżby wypadało…

Wystarczy, że pójdzie za tamtą parką z plecakami, i na pewno dotrze na miejsce. Doprawdy, mróz potrafi rozleniwić człowieka. Tymczasem wystarczyło tylko kilka metrów, by dwójka nastolatków zniknęła mu z oczu za załomem budynku. Przyspieszył kroku, żeby nie daj boże się nie zgubić, i jego oczom ukazał się gmach szkoły. Z komina ulatniał się siwy obłok, co tylko sprowokowało go do jeszcze szybszego tempa. Jeszcze dwa kroki, jeszcze jeden, i będzie mu ciepło…

Pomarańczowy kołtun przesłonił mu widok, zmuszając do zatrzymania się w zimnym przeciągu.

- Hej! – rozbrzmiało na dwa głosy, jeden cichy i melancholijny, drugi wysoki i wesoły. Chłopak nie uniósł nawet wzroku, próbując od razu wyminąć postać, ale ta zasłoniła mu drogę.

- Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej – stwierdziła dziewczęcym głosem. Oczywiście, że nie widziała, przecież był tu nowy. – Oh, już wiem! Jesteś tym nowym chłopakiem! – Bingo. – Zostałeś przydzielony do mojej klasy! – O zgrozo… Ulquiorra uniósł głowę. Przed nim stała dziewczyna o długich, rudych włosach, nieco niższa od niego, ubrana w szkolny mundurek. Wpatrywała się w niego dużymi, bursztynowymi oczami. Nie tylko oczy miała duże, ale wciąż odczuwane podmuchy zimnego powietrza nie pozwalały na myślenie o tak trywialnych rzeczach.

Świetnie – odezwał się cicho, stawiając ryzykowny krok naprzód, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że chciałby w końcu wejść do szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie zaoferuje mu pomocy przy znajdowaniu sal czy oprowadzaniu po szkole. Zrobienie tego samemu przyniesie mu o wiele większą satysfakcję. I mniejsze poirytowanie.

Jednak ona nadal tam stała, ściskając w dłoniach jakieś zielone badyle.

- Nazywam się Orihime Inoue – przedstawiła się szybko, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła, że chłopak chce odejść. – A ty?

- Powiem w klasie – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy. Nie mógł przedstawić się już teraz, tylko jej. Nie wiadomo, co sobie pomyśli. A przecież on nie przyszedł tu szukać przyjaciół.

Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i stanowczym, acz delikatnym ruchem przesunął ją na bok, ruszając szybkim krokiem do przodu. Co okazało się błędem, gdyż wpadł na coś, co z metalicznym brzdękiem runęło na podłogę. Ulquiorra spiął się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Czy już pierwszego dnia musiał robić niepotrzebny hałas wokół swojej osoby? Rozejrzał się, ale w wejściu do szkoły nie było nikogo. Oprócz tej rudej, namolnej dziewuchy oczywiście. Nie zamierzał pytać, ani nawet zastanawiać się, po co jej tutaj drabina. Podniósł ją, rozstawił, i bez słowa ruszył w miejsce, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć szatnie.

- Zaczekaj! – O nie, tego na pewno nie zamierzał zrobić. – Hej! – Szybkie kroki za nim nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. – Czekaj! – Uchwyt na nadgarstku był o wiele silniejszy, niż mógłby się spodziewać po takiej drobnej dziewczynie. Nie chcąc sobie grabić już pierwszego dnia opinią nieobytego gbura, obrócił na nią swoje szmaragdowe oczy.

- Słucham – odezwał się uprzejmie. A było to najbardziej lodowate „słucham", jakie Inoue w życiu słyszała. Ale czy zraziła się tym? Bynajmniej.

- Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? – Wskazała ruchem głowy na rozstawioną z tyłu drabinę. Chłopak popatrzył na nią, potem na dziewczynę, po czym skinął głową, choć nie bardzo wiedział, na czym jego pomoc ma polegać. Poszedł więc za dziewczyną, a raczej został zaciągnięty, bowiem ta nie puszczała jego nadgarstka, w słusznej obawie, że ten zwieje przy pierwszej okazji. Wolną ręką ściągnął z głowy czarną czapkę uszatkę, czując, że robi się mu coraz cieplej. Kruczoczarne włosy rozsypały się na jego ramiona i policzki. Gdy dziewczyna go puściła, schował rękawiczki i czapkę do kieszeni kurtki.

- Co zrobić? – zapytał najgrzeczniej jak potrafił. Naprawdę chciał mieć to już z głowy.

- Po prostu przytrzymaj mi drabinę – odpowiedziała, sięgając po zawieszone na niej zielone badyle. Ulquiorra posłusznie złapał chłodny metal, patrząc na poczynania dziewczyny. Orihime postawiła stopę na pierwszym szczeblu, a chłopak śledził towarzyszący temu ruch jej krótkiej spódniczki. Złapał ją za łokieć.

- Ja wejdę. Ty przytrzymaj drabinę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, nie zrozumiawszy jego szlachetnego gestu.

- Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie…

- Masz na sobie spódniczkę – przypomniał jej uprzejmie, hamując ochotę, żeby się skrzywić. Nie jej wina, że była tępa.

- Oh… - Zmieszała się, chowając rumieńce za kurtyną rudych włosów. Zamienili się miejscami. Plecak Ulquiorry upadł ciężko na podłogę, zamiast niego wziął od dziewczyny zieloną gałązkę. Wdrapał się na sam szczyt drabiny i, balansując na niej niebezpiecznie, zawiesił badyl na instalacji lampy. Spoglądając w dół dostrzegł zmieszane spojrzenie dziewczyny.

- Tak dobrze? – zapytał, jak zwykle nie chcąc nawet wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Orihime tylko kiwnęła głową, więc zszedł na dół, ciesząc się, że to już wszystko. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i odwrócił się, by w ostatnim akcie męskiego zachowania zaproponować odniesienie drabiny, lecz znów napotkał to zakłopotane spojrzenie oraz zaciśnięte w determinacji usta. Westchnął cicho. – Jeśli mam poprawić, wystarczy powiedzieć… - powiedział smętnie, obracając się w stronę wiszącej na lampie gałązki.

- Nie, jest ładnie. Tylko… - wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. Co jest? Przed chwilą była taka nieznośnie radosna. – No bo jemioła, i…

- Jemio… - Chłopak obrócił się w jej stronę, poniekąd nawet zaciekawiony jej nieporadnym zachowaniem, i w tym momencie wymierzony w jego policzek całus spoczął na bladych, spierzchniętych wargach. Ulquiorra stanął jak słup soli, spoglądając na przymknięte powieki dziewczyny, znajdującej się tak blisko niego. Choć odskoczyła w ułamku sekundy, dla chłopaka ciągnęło się to stanowczo za długo. Czuł, że ten obraz będzie go prześladował jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a smaku wiśniowej pomadki nie zmyje przez najbliższy tydzień.

- Przepraszam, chciałam tylko…! – zaczęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Chłopak jednak obrócił się, ignorując swój poprzedni zamiar dżentelmeńskiej pomocy, i odmaszerował w głąb szkoły.

Dzwonek przerwał Ulquiorze rozmyślania o niczym. Siedział w ławce na końcu, czując na sobie spojrzenie rudowłosej dziewczyny. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nauczycielkę porwali kosmici, i nie będzie musiał wychodzić na środek i przestawiać się. Albo że w ogóle o nim zapomną. Jak na razie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Mimo swojego niecodziennego wyglądu, Ulquiorra opanował do perfekcji sztukę siedzenia jak mysz pod miotłą.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i do środka weszła, o zgrozo, ich wychowawczyni. Która od razu odszukała wzrokiem ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

- Jak wiecie, od dziś w naszej klasie mamy nowego ucznia – zaczęła, odkładając dziennik na biurko. Posłała Ulquiorze ciepły uśmiech. – Zechcesz się przedstawić? – Wskazała zachęcającym ruchem dłoni miejsce przed tablicą.

Nie, miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, krzyżując na piersi ramiona i nie ruszając się z miejsca. Stłumił jednak wszelkie protesty i zbolałe westchnięcia, na jakie miał ochotę, i podniósł się powoli, by stanąć obok nauczycielki.

- Nazywam się Ulquiorra Shiffer - przedstawił się, splatając ręce za plecami. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, zerknął więc nauczycielkę kątem oka, by pochwycić jej wyczekujące spojrzenie. Wykrzywił kącik ust. Co więcej mógłby powiedzieć?

Nauczycielka odchrząknęła, przychodząc mu z pomocą.

- Skąd pochodzisz? Twoje imię brzmi dość… niecodziennie.

- Moja rodzina pochodzi z Hiszpanii, imię dostałem po słynnej hiszpańskiej architektce.

- Długo mieszkasz w tym mieście?

Czy to przesłuchanie? Ulquiorra spojrzał na wiszącą nad nim lampę, wspominając wszystkie sceny przesłuchań, jakie widział w nędznych filmach sensacyjnych, gdzie świecono przestępcy biurową lampką po oczach.

- Od wczoraj.

Wychowawczyni przybrała zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

- Oh, pewnie jest ci ciężko?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, obdarzając ją tak udręczonym i złowieszczym zarazem wzrokiem, że kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego tylko przepraszająco.

- Powiedz jeszcze tylko, co najbardziej lubisz robić w wolnym czasie, i przejdziemy do lekcji.

Spojrzenia, jakimi został obdarzony przez swoich siedzących w ławkach rówieśników dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że oczekują po nim długiej przemowy na ten temat.

- Fotografuję nietoperze.

Ulquiorra nie mógł poszczycić się zbyt empatyczną osobowością.

Gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce, odprowadzany rozczarowanymi i niechętnymi spojrzeniami innych uczniów, lekcja rozpoczęła się na dobre.

Kto by pomyślał, że ta natrętna dziewucha będzie aż tak natrętna, żeby przyjść do szatni piętnaście minut po dzwonku, gdy wszystkie boksy były już opustoszałe. Ulquiorra całą swoją uwagę skupił na wiązaniu sznurówek swojego lewego buta.

Rytmiczny stukot obcasów urwał się. W polu widzenia chłopaka znalazły się czubki dwóch lśniących wypastowaną brązową skórą butów. Ich właścicielka odchrząknęła cicho.

- Czy ty… jesteś na mnie zły, Ulquiorra?

I pętelka. Brunet wziął się do wiązania drugiego buta najwolniej jak tylko potrafił.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego więc nie odezwałeś się do mnie przez cały dzień? – spytała z wyraźnym smutkiem i pretensją w głosie.

- Bo nie mam takiej potrzeby – odparł beznamiętnie.

Zapadła cisza, gdy dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Buty dziewczyny znów zastukały, a po chwili zaszeleściła wkładana na ramiona kurtka. Kilka nerwowych kroków dalej, Orihime jęknęła piskliwie.

- Oh…

Ulquiorra uniósł wzrok, przeklinając w duchu swoją nagłą ciekawość. Jego rudowłosa koleżanka z klasy stała przy siatce oddzielającej boksy szatni, zadzierając wysoko głowę, wpatrzona w wiszący przy samym suficie zielony szalik. Westchnęła cicho i zaciągnęła wyżej kołnierz karmelowej kurtki. Na głowie miała niebieskie nauszniki, jednak jej nogi ukryte były tylko pod cienką warstwą rajstop. Jak można chodzić w spódnicy w taki ziąb?

Gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, dziewczyna stanęła w progu, wkładając na ręce wzorzyste rękawiczki z jednym palcem.

- Wiesz, moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi, jeśli chcesz.

W odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową. Niech sobie ma, swoje niepoprawne marzenia i nadzieje.

Ten zdawkowy gest najwyraźniej był dla niej wystarczający, żeby nie zamierzała póki co dać za wygraną, uśmiechnęła się bowiem całkiem przyjaźnie, mrożąc lekko bursztynowe oczy.

- Do zobaczenia jutro, Ulquiorra-kun!

Zarzuciła torbę na ramię i pomachała mu, powoli udając się w stronę wyjścia.

Tymczasem, zgodnie ze swoimi założeniami, Ulquiorra przypomniał sobie tą jakże malowniczą scenę z poranka. Lecz czy rumieńce na policzkach dziewczyny dodała jego wyobraźnia? Czy zapach mandarynek, jaki wtedy poczuł, też domalował do tego wspomnienia? Czy naprawdę było to tak nieprzyjemne, jak pamiętał?

Oblizał suche wargi. Czy smak wiśniowej pomadki był wyimaginowany?

Spojrzał na wiszący dwa metry nad nim zielony szalik.

W ciągu ostatnich godzin, gdy trwały lekcje, warstwa śniegu na chodnikach powiększyła się, a jego drobne płatki nadal wirowały w powietrzu. Biały puch skrzypiał głośno przy każdym kroku, z ust wydobywała się para, policzki czerwieniły się od mrozu. Chodnikami przemykały okutane po sam nos postacie. Orihime zazdrościła im wszelkich szalików, kominów, golfów czy puchatych kołnierzy. Opuściła niżej głowę, wbijając sobie podbródek w obojczyk, byleby ochronić szyję przed wiatrem. Przyspieszyła kroku. W domu czeka na nią ciepły koc i herbata z cytryną.

I nikt więcej.

Potrząsnęła głową, odrzucając te pesymistyczne myśli. Naraz nakierowały się one na postać jej nowego znajomego. Sprawiał wrażenie nastawionego sceptycznie i bardzo oziębłego, jednak Inoue nie przyjmowała do wiadomości istnienia tak zgorzkniałych osób. A jeśli nawet, to wszystko da się zmienić.

Podmuch zimnego wiatru wywołał dreszcz, który przebiegł przez całą długość jej kręgosłupa. Wzdrygnęła się. Było naprawdę zimno. Odrzuciła od siebie myśl, że lepiej byłoby poprosić Ulquiorrę o podanie jej szalika. Wolała nie zrażać go od razu ciągłymi prośbami.

Uniosła wzrok, by oszacować odległość do domu, i westchnęła. Przed nią nadal długa droga. Śnieg i lód ani trochę nie ułatwiał wędrówki.

Kolejny podmuch był o wiele mroźniejszy i przejmujący do szpiku kości. Szarpał jej postacią, jakby chciał wytknąć jej brak szalika i naśmiewać się z tego. Objęła się ramionami, próbując utrzymać się w pionie.

Nie ułatwiała tego szarpiąca jej ramieniem dłoń.

- Głupia kobieta – usłyszała – Wychodzić w taką pogodę bez szalika.

Odwróciła się i rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Za nią stał Ulquiorra, spoglądając na dziewczynę co najmniej z irytacją. Rozsunął kurtkę, by wyjąć spod niej zielony szalik. Podał go Orihime, wyciągając przed siebie ramię i nie patrząc w jej stronę. Wiatr załopotał zielonym materiałem.

Wzięła szalik bez wahania, zaplatając go od razu wokół szyi. Wtuliła policzek w jego ciepło, po czym dostrzegła, że Ulquiorra odchodzi. Podbiegła do niego, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

- Nie jesteś taki zły, jak ci się wydaję – powiedziała mu do ucha, wypuszczając obłoki pary z ust. – Będziesz wspaniałym przyjacielem – zachichotała.

Nim zdążył jakoś zareagować, choćby rozluźnić mięśnie po tym zuchwałym ataku na jego przestrzeń osobistą (kolejnym w tym samym dniu!), dziewczyna puściła go i zniknęła w coraz bardziej nakręcającej się zamieci.

Tak, niewątpliwie pachniała mandarynkami.

Inoue nasunęła ciepły szalik na nos i wciągnęła delikatnie zapach, jakim był przesiąknięty. Ulquiorra pachniał miętą.

Piątek rozpoczął się dla Ulquiorry wymijaniem wszystkich zielonych badyli, które ten rudy postrzeleniec w napadzie fanatycznego ducha świąt porozwieszał po całej szkole. Na szczęście przyszedł na tyle wcześnie, że korytarze świeciły pustkami, więc mógł się przemknąć niezauważony.

W szatni wisiała jedna, karmelowa kurtka. Niewątpliwie ktoś tu źle sypia.

Wbrew swoimi wszelkim obawom, będącym źródłem nadmiernej ostrożności i ekspresowego wiązania trampek, nie natknął się na dziewczynę. A idąc tu był pewien, że znowu będzie wobec niego nieprzyzwoicie upierdliwa.

Lekcja jednak rozpoczęła się bez zbędnych nieprzyjemności. Znów usiadł przy oknie, gdzie nikt nawet nie dostrzegał jego obecności, a on mógł bez przeszkód patrzeć na wirujące na zewnątrz płatki śniegu.

Nawet nie zauważył, że na środku klasy usiadł marchewkowo włosy chłopak w czapce mikołaja. Odwrócił wzrok od okna dopiero, gdy usłyszał jedyne mówiące mu coś nazwisko.

- Inoue Orihime.

Patrzył jak rudowłosa dziewczyna podchodzi do chłopaka, uśmiechając się. Jak zwykle. Ten wręczył jej opakowany w świąteczny papier prezent, życząc wesołych mikołajek.

Czyli w klasie było mikołajkowe losowanie. Podparł głowę na dłoni, patrząc jak kolejne osoby podchodzą do „Mikołaja", by odebrać swoje prezenty. To oczywiste, że żadnego nie dostanie, przecież nie było go jeszcze w klasie, gdy robili losowanie. Patrzył na tą scenkę beznamiętnie. Nie obchodziło go to. Ani trochę.

Czemu więc czuł się źle z faktem, że jako jedyna osoba niczego nie dostanie?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Czego?

- No chodź tu! – roześmiała się stojąca na miejscu poprzedniego Mikołaja Orihime w czerwonej czapce.

Podniósł się powoli, kompletnie zbaraniały, nie wierząc, że naprawdę każą mu to robić. Wyjść na środek i robić z siebie idiotę. Uniósł kącik ust, by choć stwarzać pozory dobrej zabawy. Podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ulquiorra-kun! – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. – Pomyślałam, że nikt nie kupił dla ciebie prezentu, i będzie ci smutno, więc zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Wesołych mikołajek!

Wcisnęła mu w ręce kolorowy pakunek i, wspinając się na palce, złożyła tym razem celny pocałunek na jego policzku. Wywołało to głośne „uuu" w klasie. Zapach mandarynek uderzył chłopaka ze zdwojoną siłą. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Wesołych mikołajek – odpowiedział cicho. Po czym nachylił się do niej, muskając jej wiśniowe wargi swoimi ustami.


End file.
